nunca estaras solo Kay
by ahza77
Summary: -¿y por que te enserraste todo este tiempo Kay?-el moreno le rodea con los brazos-por que perdi todo y por que tu llegaste Takao-ahora si manden rewieds
1. Default Chapter

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Nunca estarás solo

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Primer capitulo: ¡¡¡no te rindas!!!

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"Deja tu soledad y déjate llevar por el amor"

-Ahza777-

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Pues este finc se lo dedico a el corazón de Yana la cual me ha estado pidiendo un finc Taka/Kay y pues aquí esta uno, espero que te guste esta historia que se me ocurrió mientras estaba en clases (y la clase ni que decir) bueno jeje, les decía que ya me pueden mandar rewieds ya arregle eso de lo privado y espero me manden mensajes, les dejo con mi finc disfrútenlo.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

-¿Por qué a mi?- se cuestionaba con suma severidad un joven que acababa de enterarse de lo que le había pasado

-no podemos hacer nada por ahora señor- el joven lo miro a los ojos, tratando de que lo que le había dicho fuera mentira, una broma de mal gusto, pero no- lo lamento señor, pero solo podemos esperar- el joven desvió su mirada, no quería saber ya nada de ese asunto, se recostó como pudo en la cama y cayo presa del sueño que le causaban los somníferos, mientras el joven dormía los dos doctores terminaban su platica- pobre joven Kay tan joven y quedar invalido y aparte perder a su familia- los dos hombres bajaron su mirada en señal de luto.

Había pasado ya un mes y el joven ruso se encontraba encerrado en su habitación, no había querido salir desde que llego del hospital, desde que quedo invalido, no quería que nadie lo viera en ese estado, era denigrante para el, que todos le miraran con lastima, el era una persona con orgullo y no quería perderlo.

En otro lugar una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azules, se encontraba preocupada, el ahora dueño de la casa no comía adecuadamente, ni salía de su habitación, solo deseaba dormir todo el día e ignorar la vida, pero ella no quería eso para su amo, no deseaba que se refugiara en su soledad, asi que pensó en alguna manera de alegrar su triste corazón.

¡¡¡ya se!!!-dijo grito para si misma, la idea llego a su cabeza y se aferraba a su mente- solo tengo que sacarlo de la habitación- después se encamino hacia donde la habitación del ruso estaba.

Toco la puerta antes de entrar, el ruso aun estaba acostado en su cama y ni siquiera se digno a voltear para reconocer al intruso en su privacidad

buenos días señor Kay- e dijo tan alto como para que le escuchara

¿Qué quieres Marinea- al parecer le había reconocido por el timbre de voz y la única que podía entrar a su habitación, Marinea se acerco asi la cama donde el ruso estaba acostado

señor Kay tiene que levantarse no le ara bien estar siempre acostado, mire que el día esta hermoso- El ruso no volteo a verle, pero pensó por un instante en aceptar su oferta, pero no el no iba a compartir esos dolorosos momento con alguno de sus sirviente, no el no era tan accesible

no quiero salir con nadie de ustedes- dijo con sumo enojo – mmm, eso puedo arreglarlo- pensó rápidamente y hablo de igual manera, el ruso quiso preguntar a que se refería, pero la mujer había salido de su habitación, no sabía lo que aria, lo ignoro y se volvió a recostar.

Minutos después la mujer había llegado a su casa donde busco a su querido hijo- ¡¡¡TAKAOOOO!!!!!-le llamo a gritos, entonces obtuvo respuesta

aquí estoy mama- lo vio entrar a la cocina, estaba un poco adormilado, y vestía de forma casual, su madre le sujeto del brazo y se lo llevo- adonde vamos mama- le cuestiono ante su comportamiento- la madre lo miro- no preguntes y ven- le arrastro muy a su pesar.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la mansión donde su madre trabajaba desde que su padre se había muerto, entraron por la gran puerta

esperame aquí hijo enseguida regreso- dicho esto subió por las escaleras al segundo piso asta llegar a la habitación de sus amo, abrió la puerta y le llamo

bueno señor Kay va a salir de una vez- antes de que el ruso le reclamara, la sirvienta le había sentado y cambiado de ropa, lo subió a su silla de ruedas que solo una vez llego a usar y le coloco una manta sobre las piernas inmóviles

¿A dónde crees que me llevas? Soy tu amo y te ordeno que me lleves devuelta a mi habitación- la cierta no le respondió y siguió su camino, el ruso intento detenerla varias veces pero no pudo y mejor se resigno, con cuidado lo bajo por las escaleras esperando ver a su hijo, pero no estaba- Takao cuando te encuentre- pensó algo enojada, entonces decidió llevarlo al jardín asta que encontrara a su hijo,

al abrir la puerta, el sol inundo con luz los ojos de Kay, paresia como si fuera la primera vez que veía el mundo exterior, Marine lo llevo asta la parte donde había mas árboles y flores, lo coloco junto aun árbol

enseguida regreso señor voy a buscar algo- salio casi corriendo y dejo aun Kay algo triste y solo, se cubrió mas con el cobertor y trato de dormir un poco, en eso escucha que algo se estruja entre los árboles, guía su mirada asi arriba y busca con la mirada el responsable del ruido, y ante su asombro un bulto cae junto a el, el bulto al parecer es un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules iguales a los de Marine, pero ese chico era mas hermoso que cualquier otra persona

diablos- mal dijo el chico recién llegado, volteo su mira al sentir que lo observaban y miro a un chico en una silla de ruedas al cual le sonrió

hola, que caída no crees?- le dijo mientras se reía

ni que lo digas eso se ve fatal, ¿estas bien?- el ruso se sorprendió al escucharse asi mismo, el no era asi, jamás se había comportado asi, pero igual no le importo ese chico le inspiraba confianza

por cierto que haces aquí si te ve el dueño de la casa te va a matar- decía queriéndolo asustar y asiéndole cosquillas, a lo que el ruso no pudo evitar reírse, el moreno dejo de hacerle cosquillas

no creo que eso pase-

¿Por qué?-

por que yo soy el dueño de la casa- esto lo hizo para impresionar al moreno

mucho gusto yo me llamo Takao- le extendió la mano y el ruso la estrecho, su comportamiento con el era raro, y paresia que se había vuelto sensible- y por que no salías de tu habitación- el moreno le cuestiono con sumo interés

por que... -callo no quería decir el motivo y el moreno lo entendió

no te preocupes, al menos ya saliste yo creo que para eso me trajo mi madre, con decirte que fue asta la casa y me trajo casi arrastras- todo lo que decía lo hacia haciendo algún gesto o actuando lo que le había pasado, a lo cual al ruso le daba mucha gracia

por cierto cual es tu edad- le cuestiono el ruso

pues tengo 17 años y tu tienes...-

18 años- termino la frase el ruso

mmm tu mama es Marine ¿verdad?- el moreno sonrió como respuesta –mmm es muy buena conmigo, ella siempre a estado conmigo y no puedo agradecerlo- el moreno se arrodillo para mirarlo mas bien y le miro a los ojos algo intrigado

por que no puedes agradecérselo- el ruso lo pensó por largo rato, el moreno espero en silencio

por que soy una persona orgullosa y eso seria rebajarme- escondió su rostro para no mirar esos dulces ojos

pero si hacer algo que puede hacer sentir mejor a una persona no seria perder tu orgullo, ganarías un amigo mas, como yo- el ruso giro su rostro y miro al moreno que lo veía tiernamente, el ruso se ruborizo y mas cuando sintió unos brazos que le abrazaban y le daban calor, paz, todo lo que no había sentido

espero que seamos los mejores amigos K...- el moreno espero su aprobación y este se lo permitió- entonces seremos amigos Kay- desde otra parte una madre miraba como su hijo le había sacado las risas que pensó extintas.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Les agradezco que lean mi finc y me den sus criticas espero que el siguiente quede mejor, es solo que ya entre a la escuela y se puso pesada (con decirles que se levanta a las 6 de la mañana y llega a las 5 de la tarde de la escuela) si buaaaa, pero bueno los os dejo por hoy amigo.


	2. eres mi luz

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Nunca estarás solo

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Segundo capitulo: eres mi luz

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

"_no te rindas yo te ayudare a salir adelante"_

_-ahza777-_

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Esa tarde un chico que creía que su esperanza de amar la vida, ya no existía sentía que el mundo se le iluminaba que había encontrado un ángel que lo ayudaría a salir de su depresión a salir de su malestar

-en que piensas Kay- el ruso levanto su vista y encontró a la del moreno, que lo miraba divertido

-no es nada solo que pensaba sobre algunas cosas, como por ejemplo ¿y que hacías en un árbol?- dijo sin perder el tono duro de su voz

-a pues veras, estaba en la recepción de tu casa entonces vi. aun gato afuera de la puerta, entonces lo vi y senti como si me dijera"ven vamos a jugar", lo segui y de repente se subió al árbol y lo seguí, pero brinco muy alto, y pues me caí, jajaja- decía mientras interpretaba lo sucedido, ni que decir de Kay que se moría de la risa ante sus movimientos y gestos

-jajaja- se ríe a gana suelta, pero Takao se sorprendió a sobre manera que ese chico-serio se riera sabiendo lo que su madre le contaba de el

-asi que el chico "serio sabe reírse"- decía con picardía mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente ante su victima a la cual le hizo cosillas-jajajaaa,jaja... vasta- el moreno decidió obedecerle y solo se arrodillo cansado de tanto reírse, se quedo mirando sus ojos, los cuales cuando recobraron la compostura le miraron

-sabes, eres muy divertido- el ruso se ruborizo ante la mirada tan tierna que le otorgaba, el moreno se levanto de su posición

-creo que ya debería irme es tarde y estoy seguro de que mi mama ya debe saber que estoy aquí, jeje, quiere s que te lleve a la mansión- el ruso accedió ante lo que le propuso

-por cierto, me gustaría que vinieras mañana- el moreno se detuvo en seco y lo pensó- mmm enserio, eso seria genial, no me molestaría, la verdad podríamos hacer muchas cosas- el ruso se alegro al saber su respuesta, lo que se noto claramente

El moreno se encontró con su mama que estaba en la puerta de la gran mansión

-hay hijo que travieso eres- le decía mientras veía que su hijo se escondía en forma de juego atrás de la silla de ruedas de Kay, el cual ante los demás seguía siendo dura

-pero bueno si estabas con el señor Kay, no hay problema- por cierto creo que ya debemos irnos solo dejo al señor en su habitación y...-

-me gustaría que se quedaran a cenar- interrumpió a la señora Marine, la cual se sorprendió, pero accedi

-bueno esta bien yo solo iré hacer la cena y enseguida comeremos- el moreno se confió mientras esta se retiraba a realizar la cena

-creo que nos quedaremos mas rato-

-SIP, me alegra- decía cambiando su actitud ante el moreno – me ayudas a llegar asta el comedor- el moreno le sonrió y le ayudo a llegar asta la mesa, donde se sentó cercas de donde coloco al ruso

-Sabes quiero que me consideres tu amigo- le propuso el moreno

-Claro, eres muy bueno Takao- le sonrió el ruso al pequeño niño que le había conquistado su amistad, la cena fue muy divertida para los dos niños que ya se consideraban amigos

Ya era de noche cuando se disponían a marcharse, habían ido a dejar a Kay a su habitación, ya ahí el ruso vio como le dejaban sobre la cama

-bueno nos veremos después Kay-

-espera Takao- el moreno se detuvo de su marcha y se regreso asta donde estaba el ruso

-no olvides que vas a venir mañana- el moreno le sonrió como respuesta y después le beso la frente, el ruso se ruborizo, vio como el moreno salía de la habitación para darle alcance a su madre, Kay tenia en su mente ese beso que le había dado en la frente, levanto su mano para tocarse el lugar donde le había dado tantito de el.

A la mañana siguiente, el moreno sintió que la luz del sol golpeaba si rostro, abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos azules que le miraban

-buenos días, Kay- el moreno le daba la mejor sonrisa que cualquier otra, levanto una mano y le acaricia el rostro

-buenos días Takao- el moreno se para de un brinco, y abrió la cortina

-mira que lindo día es nos divertiremos mucho- el bicolor le sonri

-si estas tu, si lo are- el moreno se sonroja levemente, pero disimulo, Kay se sentó sobre la cama

-por favor elígeme algo de ropa- el moreno mostró una gran sonrisa y se abalanzo asta el gran closet y saco lo que mas le gusto, le visti

-te ves súper guapo- el bicolor traía una blusa azul, de mangas largas y unos pantalones negros, Takao ayudo a Kay a sentarse sobre la silla de ruedas y lo llevo asta la cocina, donde encontró algo que lo dejo atónito, había un chico rubio

-¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ASE UN EXTRAÑO EN MI CASA?- el moreno se arrodillo y le miro al rostro

-lo siento no pensé que te molestaras, es que el es mi amigo y como tenia compromiso con el, decidí invitarlo a venir- El bicolor se sorprendió y miro de reojo al rubio, el cual lucia una linda sonrisa, se acerco asta Kay y Takao

-hola me llamo Máx, mucho gusto- el bicolor volteo la mirada, ignorándolo, el moreno se sorprendió, Takao tomo la mano del bicolor e hizo que le saludara, el desayuno fue extraño en esa ocasión, ya que si Máx le pedía algo al moreno, Kay le pedía mas cosas, pero en si eso fue divertido aun que lo nieguen, después de la comida se dirigieron al mismo patio donde se conocieron el moreno y el ruso

-mira que lindo día ¿verdad Kay?- el moreno se acerco a su amigo rubio y comenzó a correr tras el, el bicolor veía como se divertían y se maldecía las entupidas piernas, las que no podía mover, el moreno subía árboles, corría aprisa para alcanzar al rubio, se reían muchísimo y el bicolor se enojo, tomo fuerzas para apoyar sus manos y tratar de ponerse de pie, pero solo consiguió caer al piso, el moreno al ver esto se le acerco rápidamente y vio si encontraba alguna herida y para su suerte no tenia, el bicolor volteo el rostro y le dio un pequeño y dulce beso, el cual el rubio no vio, el bicolor, se separo y le miro molesto al moreno

-quiero que el se valla- Takao se sorprendió, pero pensó que el tenia razón, le ayudo a sentarse sobre la silla y después se le acerco al rubio

-perdóname Máx, creo que no se siente bien, yo... no quise- el rubio le callo colocando un dedo sobre sus labios

-no digas nada, se que sucede, mas tarde podemos jugar- el moreno le sonrió, después se encaminaron a llevar a Kay asta su habitación, mientras Takao acompañaba al rubio, el bicolor se acerco a la ventana de su habitación, haciendo esfuerzo para hacer rodar las ruedas, fijo su mira asi afuera tratando de localizar al moreno, segundos después salieron los dos chicos, se pararon un instante

-lo siento Máx no pensé que se comportara de esa manera-

-no te preocupes, mi querido Takao, soy capaz de aguantar cualquier cosa por estar contigo- esto sorprendió al moreno, desvió la mirada para que no le viera el sonrojo que traía, el rubio se le hacer y le beso los labios, el moreno se dejo llevar, pero después se separo

-lo siento debo irme- el rubio le sonri

-te veré en la noche cariño- el rubio salio de la mansión, el moreno se sorprendió del beso d su mejor amigo, pero menos se esperaba que el ruso le mirara, desde la ventana de su habitación, en sus ojos caían lagrimas, que rozaban sus mejillas, y morían en el piso, se sintió morir al ver que habían besado a su único amor, ¿ahora que pasaría?

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Espero que les aya gustado mi capi, después les traeré el terser capitulo, y bueno si nos quitan de pues tendrían que mandarme mail, para que les mande fics, si me sacan eso seria una solución, me despido de vosotros y espero que les guste este capi, por que el que sigue será mas padre (se los aseguro), les veré después, mil besos a todas las buenas amigas.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

DEWA MATA

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»


	3. yo te amo

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Nunca estarás solo

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Terser capitulo: yo te amo

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

"_El amor duele, pero es por que era un entupido y no lo reconocía"_

_-ahza777-_

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Otra historia más, espero que les guste y como se me olvidan la contestación, pues os dejo que lean el capi tranquilos. (ˆvˆ)

Ha y gracias por los rew donde me felicitan por las frases, espero les gusten también a ustedes.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Takao se despidió de su amigo amablemente aunque este le aya dicho que lo amaba, el solo sabia algo...al abrir la puerta de la habitación del ruso lo vio observando por la ventana, se le acerco y lo tratado de tocar, pero su mano fue comprimida con brusquedad

Argggg, me duele mi mano Kay- el ruso se volteo y dejo ver su rostro desfigurado por el enojo

¿Qué pasa?- el bicolor le acerco con brusquedad y le dio un beso en los labios, el moreno se ruborizo levemente y cuando iba a corresponder el beso el ruso le separo de igual brusquedad

quiero que te vallas- el moreno no entendía el repentino enojo del ruso, y mas si le había besado asi de la nada

¿pero que hice Kay?- el moreno busco su mirada calmada, pero no la encontr

todavía preguntas, quiero que nunca vuelvas- el moreno se enojo por que no le daba explicaciones el ruso, esto le enojo bastante, se arrodillo frente a el

dime que demonios hice-

se te hace poco besarte con un puto como ese rubio- al moreno no le pareció la forma de hablar de unos de sus mejores amigos, y le devolvió la mirada de enojo

tu no eres nadie para decirme aquí amar- el ruso se molesto mas y solo alcanzo a tirarlo al piso, Takao se enojo ante el cambio de actitud, se levanto indignado

sabes que no me gusta que me traten como lo acabas de hacer, y si no me quieres volver a ver, me voy- dicho esto salio de prisa de la habitación azotando la puerta detrás de el, segundos después el ruso comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente,

¿Por qué demonios hice eso?- avanzo asta la puerta, pero se detuvo frente a esta- no, no voy a rogarle que me perdone, el tuvo la culpa, el volverá...si el tiene que volver- se acerco a su cama y se apoyo a un lado, gruesas lagrimas caían de sus ojos y mojaban las plateadas colchas de su cama.

Esa tarde Takao llego temprano a su casa, se sentía molesto y triste a la vez, era una pesadilla para el, pero todo fue interrumpido por unos labios que se posaron sobre los de el, era Máx que lo volvía a besar, Takao no se sentía con ánimos de besar a nadie, con amabilidad le separo y este le miro sorprendido

¿que sucede Takao?- el moreno lo miro largamente y solo le dedico una sonrisa antes de comenzar a llorar, el rubio le abrazo apoyando el rostro del moreno en el, Takao lloro largamente. El rubio le llevo asta su habitación, donde le recostó sobre la cama y le acaricio el rostro, cuando vio que ya no lloraba, le cuestiono

dime que te pasa, mi Takao?- el moreno le miro con ojos llorosos

es que... Kay nos vio besarnos y no le pareció... me corrió...lo entiendes me corrió de su lado- el rubio le volvió acariciar las mejillas, limpiando las lagrimas que había derramado, después le beso ligeramente los labios

el te ama por eso se comporta asi, se ve a leguas que el te ama como a nadie, como yo te amo a ti- el moreno se volvió a sonrojar

pero sabes lo que yo siento- el rubio le sonrió y le volvió a besar, intensifico el beso

no...Máx...no debemos hacer esto- el moreno intento apartarle pero el rubio le hizo flaquear, se separo y le miro a los ojos

lose solo que quiero estar contigo, hoy y mañana- el moreno le sonrió y le coloco un dedo sobre los labios

si pero eres mi amigo, y quiero que sea asi, okas- el rubio le correspondió el detalle

si pero, si no te hace caso andarás conmigo, OK- el moreno le beso levemente los labios, y después quedo dormido en el pecho del rubio.

No voy a humillarme, si el me quiere me buscara- dijo antes de dormir

Mientras en la mansión el ruso no podía dormir, se sentía nuevamente solo, lagrimas amargas caían por sus mejillas, se maldecía por haber dejado ir a tan lindo niño.

Los días pasaban y todo parecía indicar que ninguno de los dos, doblaría los orgullos por el amor. La madre de Takao estaba preocupada por los dos chicos; Kay se volvió hacer frió y no salía de su habitación, mientras Takao pasaba mucho tiempo con Máx en varias ocasiones les había visto besarse, y le dolía que no estuviera con el chico que en verdad le amaba, trataba de hacerle razonar a su hijo, el hecho de que Kay no supo que hacer en ese momento y que no debió besar a Máx, pero este siempre le respondía que le dejara en paz.

había pasado ya tres meses desde todo el embrollo y los dos chicos ya sentían un fuerte dolor en el pecho que no les dejaba en paz, Kay quería verlo, pero no sabia como, le pidió una foto a la madre de este, la tenia en sus manos, la abrasaba y besaba, era su Takao y no lo quería perder, le dijo a la sirvienta que le llevara al jardín, ahí el se sentía extraño sin su sonrisa, vigilo que nadie lo viera y empujo con todas sus fuerzas la silla de ruedas y la anduvo asta llegar a la reja de la mansión, le abrió () y salio a buscar a su amado, pero cuando cruzo una esquina recordó que no sabia a donde ir, se maldijo, pero debía buscarlo de una manera u otra rodó las ruedas de su silla por largas calles y no lo encontraba, se dio por vencido ese día, el cual ya se estaba terminando, el sol daba un hermoso atardecer que cubría la ciudad, se sentía muy triste y cansado, solo deseaba ver a Takao una sola vez, giro su mirada al frente y cual fue su sorpresa ver a Takao enfrente de el sorprendido

¿Kay?- el moreno se veía un poco diferente ya que llevaba el cabello mas largo, pero era igual de perfecto, Takao vio que sus manos estaban lastimadas de tanto rodar la silla. El bicolor se sentía tan feliz de verle, que como impuso se levanto apoyo sus pies sobre el sementó frió y se sostuvo, movió con todo el corazón en la mano, las piernas, como un bebe comenzó a caminar levemente asta estar unos pasos de Takao que lo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos, Kay intento estar en equilibrio, pero no pudo, iba a caer frente al cemento cuando dos manos le abrazaron y evitaron un doloroso golpe, Takao le miro aun sorprendido

lo siento tanto...Takao soy un entupido...te amo tanto- el rostro del moreno estaba humedecido por las lagrimas que no dejaban de caer por ellas, le sonrió de oreja a oreja

eres un entupido Kay...- el ruso se sonrojo

te amo tanto Kay- el bicolor le sonrió y le abrazo fuertemente- como se te ocurre salir asi de la casa, te llevare- Takao le cargo asta la silla de ruedas y lo coloco sobre ella, una voz hizo que voltearan los dos

Takao...¿Kay?- el rubio se quedo estático esperando una respuesta mientras sostenía dos helados

Lo llevare a casa Máx...gracias por escucharme- el rubio le sonrió y se acerco a los dos, se agacho y miro a Kay

Por favor cuida de Takao no lo pierdas el te ama, y no vuelvas a ser entupido y le hagas berrinches- el ruso supo en ese instante que el rubio quería a Takao, pero le dejaba ir por que sabia que su corazón era de alguien mas, era de el

Nos vamos Máx-

Nos vemos Takao- se despidieron con un último beso y se alejaron del parque. Al llegar a la mansión todos estaban asustado por que no encontraban al señor Kay, pero al verle se alegraron mucho ya que venia muy feliz, igual que el moreno que le acompañaba.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

este no es el final, solo otro capitulo mas, estuvo corto pero la ocasión lo ameritaba, pero bueno, para todos aquellos que odiaron a Máx ya se salio y ahora la relación de los dos chicos será el centro de atención, a si que las amantes del lemon, no se pierdan los próximos capítulos donde abra de todo, gracias por leer mis ocurrencias, a todas las que me escriben mil gracias que sin ellas, yo no escribiría nada (), espero que sigan asi, ya que pronto verán el siguiente capitulo de "¿Dónde Demonios estamos?", y de cada una de mis historias, a y no olviden visitar mi Pág., en la que intento meter cosas lindas Yaoi y monadas, os espero pronto, mil besos.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

DEWA MATA

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»


	4. eres todo para mi

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Nunca estarás solo

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Terser capitulo: yo te amo

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"eres todo lo que necesito para ser feliz"

-Ahza777-

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Y tatan en un capi mas que cosas no y sigo con que me perdonen por el retraso pero es por la escuelas, sin mas os dejo con el capi.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

la velada fue inolvidable para los chicos, sus corazones se encontraban por juntos y no deseaban separarse, en la cena la conversión fue poca ya que lo que abundaba eran las caricias y los besos, Marinea la madre de Takao se encontraba muy feliz de ver que su hijo se encontraba con un joven que le amaba, que le aria olvidar la muerte de su padre, no le importaba que fuera hombre la pareja de su hijo, ya que era eso su hijo, su único hijo y el ser que mas amaba, entro al comedor donde su hijo y Kay estaban

hijo es hora...- la señora no pudo terminar ya que su hijo pensaba que era para que se retiraran

no mama... rato mas...siiiiiiiii- el moreno le miraba como cachorrito y le suplicaba con las manos entrelazadas

jijijijiji...quiero decir que yo me voy...tu te quedas...¿o me equivoco?- el moreno se sonrojo y alegro a la vez

gracias mama...te amo....- el moreno abrazaba fuertemente a su progenitora-pero...- el moreno cambio de actitud al pensar en un detalle-...no te puedes ir sola...ya es noche...- la señora le trato de persuadir que era peligroso para ella, pero esta(in malinterpretar he)se negaba aquello fuera peligroso

para que quede mas tranquilo mi Takao, le pediré al chofer que le lleve a su casa- la madre pensó que era lo mas conveniente si asi lograba que su hijo se tranquilizara

esta bien...pero solo hoy- le guiño un ojo a su hijo y este le volvió la felicidad, después de tremendo embrollo(que la verdad no era para tanto),la madre de Takao salio de la mansión y se despidió de sus ahora dos hijos, después de que vieron que el auto se alejaba entraron a la mansión(por cierto Takao empujaba la silla de ruedas de Kay), a duras penas subió a Kay al segundo piso caminaron por el pasillo asta llegar a la habitación del ruso, entraron y Takao cerro la puerta tras de si y miro a Kay que esta sentado y le miraba desde su silla

te amo...- le dijo como un susurro que el moreno escucho y se sonrojo al sentir tan feliz

y yo a ti...- el moreno se acerco asta Kay y se arrodillo para poder colocar su cabeza sobre las piernas de Kay, el ruso le acaricio los cabellos rebeldes del moreno, le amaba eso era mas que obvio y le daría mas que eso, el moreno levanto la mirada y se acerco asta el rostro del ruso, deposito sus labios sobre los del ruso, el moreno apoyaba sus manos donde Kay las descansaba minutos antes de abrazar al moreno, Takao abrió sus piernas para colocarlas sobre la silla, el moreno estaba sobre Kay asiendo el beso mas profundo, mas pasional, mas excitantes, el ruso comenzó a despojar al moreno se su camisa, desbocando la piel tersa, la piel fina y morena, besos pasionales y carisias tiernas le daban una plena sensación de estar vivo de querer sentir mas de lo que antes había sentido, el moreno copio lo que el ruso le hacia, ya que también le despojaba de sus prendas, de la delicada capa que protegía su cuerpo de la sensación natural, humana.

hazme el amor...muahahaha...Kay...- el moreno estaba totalmente excitado ante la posibilidad de sentir el placer eterno de su amor, Takao le desabrocho los pantalones a Kai y de ellos extrajo el pene que Takao sentía palpitar bajo el segundo antes, se bajo de su posición y se arrodillo frente a el, introdujo el gran pene y lo comenzó a devorar, a chupar, a morder delicadamente, Kay sentía la gloria misma intentaba callar los quejidos de placer pero era imposible y cada vez que Takao le masturbaba con la boca sentía que se vendría en ese momento, y no tardo mucho en que eso se hiciera un hecho y Takao saboreo el sabor dulce de Kay, después de con un movimiento ágil, cargo a Kai y le llevo asta la cama donde le acabo de desnudar y besar (o) después el se acabo de desnudar y miro a los ojos de Kai, el cual no dejaba de mirar cada rincón del perfecto cuerpo del moreno, Takao se coloco sobre el pene de Kai y para la sorpresa de este, el moreno se metió lentamente el pene

argggggg....- en un sonido sordo el morenos se acabo de meter el pene dentro de si

por dios....que haces...- el moreno después de recuperase un poco y acoplarse a la invasión de Kay dentro de su cuerpo, le miro y le sonrió

dame amor Kai...lléname- el moreno comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y abajo, y viceversa, sentía al principio un desgarrador dolor, pero paso a ser una sensación de placer

arrrrmmmmmhahahahaaaaa...- el ruso correspondía a la sensación que el moreno le brindaba

dios...mío...mmmhahaha...esto...es la gloria...- el moreno sentía que eso lo mataría de placer, pero lo que no esperaba fue que el ruso tomo el pene del moreno entre sus manos y copiando el movimiento de las arremetidas le masturbaba

arrrgggmmmmhahaha...mas...sigue asi Kai...- el moreno exploto en la mano del ruso al sentir un liquido caliente dentro de el

haaaaaaaaa...- los dos chicos terminaron y cayendo Takao encima del ruso...eres tan perfecto...tan exquisito...- el moreno escucho el corazón del ruso como una melodía que le invitaba a dormir, a soñar son su eterno amor, su único amor

te prometo que podré mover mis piernas pronto y te are el ser mas feliz del mundo- el moreno le miro a los ojos

ya soy...feliz...tu eres mi felicidad...- el moreno deposito un ultimo beso antes de quedar completamente dormido

pero esto será un regalo mas, tanto para ti como para mí...- dicho esto, cerró sus ojos, cayendo en los brazos de la noche, de sueño, de la vida.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Bueno este capi se termino pero disfruten de los demás capis, mis besos, nos vemos.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	5. TAMBIEN EXISTEN OTROS

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Nunca estarás solo

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

quinto capitulo: TAMBIEN EXISTEN OTROS

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

"_exquisito es el amor, mas que cualquier delicioso placer"_

_-Ahza777-_

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Heme aquí con nuevos capis, os traigo otro capi de esta linda historia, pero bueno decidí meterle mas picante al asunto y espero que les agrade la idea, pronto os traeré nuevas historia, y nuevos capis, es que la semana pasada me la pase asiendo un reporte para un trabajo, esta historias de la dedico a todas las buenas lectoras que me escriben encantadores rew, mil besos por cierto para todas aquellas que vivan en Guadalajara, la próxima semana iré a la convecino, asi que si me desean conocer me avisan como reconocerlas, mil besos y disfruten el capitulo.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

los días pasaron mas diferentes que cualquier otra vida, el moreno se la pasaba la mayoría parte del tiempo con su amor, claro cuando no iba a la escuela, ya que cuando eso pasaba el ruso le esperaba en la salida de la escuela, todo el mundo sabia de su relación y no los juzgaba, la vida para los dos chicos era hermosa, era perfecta, pero aun no solidificaban como pareja, claro que le había pedido ser su novio, pero todavía no le pedía ser su esposo, y el moreno sentía que todavía no estaba listo y le daba su tiempo a su amor, pero bueno las cosas iban bien, el moreno se levanto esa mañana para llegar temprano a la escuela, no había dormido con Kai en la noche, que como decía takao, las noches eran cortas con tanta acción y pues bien se dirigió a la escuela como de costumbre y cuando cruzo una calle, se tropieza y callo encima de la persona que pasaba por ahí en ese momento

auchhhhh, me duele...haaiiii...- se giro para ver a la persona afectada- lo siento yo no quise molestarte...- el chico que lo miraba sonrojado, le miraba a los hermosos ojos azules que tenia, era un chico de cabellos rojizos y gozaba de la misma tonalidad de ojos

no te preocupes...- le dedico una encantadora sonrisa

me llamo Takao ¿y tu?-

me llamo Tala, mucho gusto- el moreno se levanto de encima del pelirrojo

por cierto creo que vamos a llegar tarde a la escuela- le dijo señalando el logotipo de su chaqueta

creo que si, vamos pues- partieron los dos chicos asi el mismo sitio, en el camino el pelirrojo se mataba de risa con las ocurrencias del moreno, se hizo buen amigo del moreno aunque en su mente estaba probar esos labio tan carnosos, tan exquisitos que lo mataban, iban en aulas diferentes, pero el pelirrojo lo buscaba cuando no tenia alguna materia o salía antes, le encantaba mirarlo, en tan poco tiempo se había hecho ya un exquisito placer el verle, cuando terminaron las clases el pelirrojo corrió tan rápido como pudo para encontrar al moreno he irse con el a casa, pero cuando llego ya no estaba, se entristeció de no verlo, se acerco al lugar de Takao y se encontró una nota

"_sabia que vendrías a buscarme, lo siento me tuve que ir temprano, mañana te veré, me caíste muy bien, nos vemos Tala"_

_El pelirrojo se sintió tan feliz con la sola nota, que la abrazo como si fuera Takao _

mi Takao...mi Takao- decía mientras revoloteaba en el aula.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, el moreno se besaba apasionadamente con un ruso impresionantemente atractivo, desde que había subido a la limosina Takao se la paso saboreando los labios de su pareja, cuando los dos chicos tomaron aire, se miraron largamente

te amo, lo sabias-

si me lo has dicho un millón de beses- le dio un beso corto- te traje algo- el moreno se emociono

Encerio un regalo, si, siiiii, siiiiii- decía mientras abría un hermoso paquete enorme(no tanto pero eso pensaba el), al abrirlo saco un peluche de un oso, también varias lociones, un reloj de oro, un celular, y al final una hermosa cajita- que es esto

Ábrelo mi amor- el moreno la abrió lentamente y casi lloraba al ver lo que venia adentro

Es...es...una...gargantilla con tu nombre y el mío...wuaaaa- el moreno comenzó a llorar fuertemente

No te gusto mi amor- decía preocupado el ruso

Me encanta, me encanta...- te amo...te amo...eres todo para mi- el moreno abrazo fuertemente al ruso mientras le depositaba besos en todo el rostro, ese día fue uno de los mejores, ya que después de haber salido de la limosina y haber comido algo los dos chicos subieron a su habitación (que después de tanto tiempo ya era suya) y se la pasaron haciendo el amo, ya iba en la cuarta ronda, el moreno se encontraba encima del ruso moviéndose tan rápido como pudo, el ruso sentía como su pene se hinchaba dentro de su amor, sentía la estreches mas exquisita que cualquier otra, las arremetidas daban eterno gozo al ruso, Kai sujetaba el pene de Takao y le masturbaba tan rápido como este le gustaba

Argggggggmmmmmmmmaaaasaaaaa- terminaron los dos chicos al uniso, el ruso chupo de sus dedos el semen de su amado

Sabes...ahaha...exquisito...- el ruso beso los labios, mordiéndolos

Tu eres mas...- el moreno comenzó de nuevo a estimular los genitales del ruso

Mmmm....hahaha...eres insaciable...-

Es que eres exquisitamente....irresistible...eres mi obsesión...- el moreno se agacho y volvió metió el pene de su amor dentro de su boca lamiendo desde la punta , rozándolo contra su rostro, el pene de Kai se comenzaba a hinchar nuevamente, y cuando el moreno se lo metió completamente y el ruso sintió la electricidad recorrerle, el pene se erguía al sentir mas calor recorle y cuando el moreno movía con su mano el pene masturbándole también

Ahahahahahahah...hahaha...hahaha...sigue...sigue...siiii- el ruso exploto dentro de la boca del moreno, este lamió todo el semen que callo por su cara y cada cavidad, se levanto un poco y beso los labios de Kai- eres...el mejor...-dicho y los chicos se durmieron largamente, cuando el moreno se dio cuenta ya era de día y tenia que ir a la escuela

Diablos se me olvido levantarme antes- se encamino rápido al baño y se dio una rápida ducha se seco con una toalla y después saco del closet un uniforme del colegio (diox después de pasar tanto tiempo en la casa de Kai tenia que dejar unos uniformes por si acaso), se vistió y después se acerco a la cama de Kai- mi amor... me tengo que ir- el ruso abrió lentamente los ojos- te veré esta noche, te amo- y le beso los labios dulcemente

Te amo Takao-

Ta amo mas, nos vemos precioso- el moreno salio de la habitación y corrió rápido para llegar al colegio, al cruzar algunas cuadras llego a una calle ya conocida y hay estaba el pelirrojo esperándole

Bueno días Takao- le dijo sonriente el pelirrojo mientras se le acercaba

Buenos días Tala- decía algo sorprendido al ver al pelirrojo

Te traje algo Takao- le entrego una pequeña cajita

No debiste molestarte- abrió la cajita y vio un exquisito pastelillo- kiiiiaaaaaaaaaaa, es uno de mis pastelillos favoritos como lo sabias- decía mientras se atragantaba con el pastel

Pues ayer me lo dijiste, y como vivo en una pastelería te lo hice-

Encerio tu lo hiciste, esta exquisito-

Cuando quieras puedes ir a mi casa- el moreno se alegro muchísimo, ese era su delirio los pasteles

Claro podemos ir mmmm...mañana después de clases- el pelirrojo le dedico una linda sonrisa y asintió ante lo comentado, los dos chicos se fueron al colegio, mientras el pelirrojo miraba al moreno con ojos de algo mas.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Bueno asta aquí espero les aya gustado, por cierto respondiendo a los rew que me han mandado, en los próximos capis responderé a cada uno de ellos en sus respectivas historias, mil besos y solo le responderé a una amiga fantasma de la niebla, que me pidió que le ayudara con sus historias pues me encantaría ayudarte aunque a veces soy medio lela, y si me consideras los sufientemente buena encantada te ayudo, solo dime como y yo sabes donde encontrarme.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

DEWA MATA

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»


	6. SIEMPRE CONTIGO

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Nunca estarás solo

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Sexto capitulo: siempre contigo

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_te amo, y deseo tu corazón, antes que tu cuerpo"_

_-Ahza777-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Gracias a Zei Ivanov, El Espíritu de Kokoro Yana, Elizabeth, AGUILA FANEL, Nancy-hiwatari-17, Tamy, Yuuna Ushiha, Zei Kinomiya, las cuales aman esta historia, y también a las chavas que me echan muchas porras, como hoy que leí un rew muy lindo de una chavita que dice que ya colecciona mis historias, me da alegría que aprecien mi trabajo siento que voy a llorar, pero no soy valiente, jejeje, pero bueno me alegro de que ya me consideren su autora favorita y espero que también cuando saque mi libro les guste igual, jejeje, y con eso de algunas imprimen mis historias, pues que diré yo así lo mismo, asta con mis historias, lo ago para ver que seria bueno que, y les agradezco muchísimo que me echen tantas porras, asta la fecha ningún rew a sido en plan de mala onda y eso me alegra, por que da a entender que las personas que no les gusta el yaoi respetan a las que si, y se que no len estas historias pero mil gracias por el respeto y el valor humano que demuestran, mil gracias por la preferencia y espero que sigan admirándome como ahora, ya que soy una chica obsesionada con escribir y dibujar y tendrán de mi para ratos.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Tala amaba ya a ese dulce moreno, pero aun no le decía, debía de admitir que el solo sonido de la vos del pequeño le encantaba y que quería todo con el, pero el moreno solo lo veía como un amigo mas, era eso muy difícil para tala, pero quería aceptarlo, ese día el moreno se entretenía con sus compañeros de salón a la hora del receso, el pelirrojo al llegar al salón del moreno y verlo con sus amigos, se molesto mucho y se acerco muy seductoramente

Hola Takaito- el moreno fue abrazado por Tala, y esto lo hizo sonrojarse al moreno, el cual le saludo amistoso después de la escena, se encaminaron hasta los techos de la escuela, donde los chicos se recostaron en el suelo junto al techo

Ahí, que hermoso, me encanta estar al aire fresco- decía el moreno, mientras el pelirrojo le miraba

Si muy hermoso- decía viendo aun al moreno, al darse cuenta de eso, Takao le cuestiona

¿Qué tengo, una mancha o que?- decía con curiosidad el moreno

no solo te miraba a ti- se le acerco al moreno mas, con intención de besar a Takao, pero el moreno se levanto rápido al ver una mariposa que le gustaba

mira es mi favorita- era hermosa mariposa de largas alas, de un color rosa intenso y dejaba caer un hermoso resplandor, el moreno amaba esas mariposas

te gustan, ¿Por qué?- el moreno se apoyo el la barda de metal

pues cuando era niño mi padre me llevo a pasear al lago shiternaut, ahí intentamos pescar, pero los dos éramos muy malos, entonces después de pasar un día hermoso, y ver el amanecer juntos, apareció como un tierno regalo, la miramos maravillados y mi padre me dijo "es un regalo, nuestra mariposa", y desde ese día la aprecio mucho, por que se que es el- el pelirrojo vio rodar una lagrima por su mejillas- esa fue la ultima vez que pude estar con el ahí, a los pocos días murió- el moreno se recargo mas en la barandilla, y sollozo, al acercarse el pelirrojo solo le sonrió- no ya lo estoy superando- el pelirrojo le acaricio la mejilla y le dedico una sonrisa

eres muy tierno- el moreno solo contemplo el cielo infinito, antes de escuchar nuevamente la campana de la escuela

bueno vamos, que ya es tarde- el pelirrojo le siguió desde atrás con ojos tierno jamás pensó que tan lindo niño hubiera sufrido una perdida tan grande, se despidió de el y tomaron caminos diferentes, cada quien a su salón, el moreno solo recordaba a su adorado padre, y el pelirrojo solo en el moreno

me tienes a mi- dijo el pelirrojo, aun ignorando la existencia de Kai

por dios, que bien Salí temprano- el pelirrojo se alegro de haber conocido al moreno, en esos instantes Takao salía de su salón muy contento al ver al pelirrojo le sonrió, como saludo, pero salio rápido del edificio, el pelirrojo le trato de alcanzar pero vio que este entraba a una limosina y besaba a alguien

Takao te acompaño a casa...- el moreno se volvió a bajar de esta y se acerco al pelirrojo

Me voy a ir con mi novio, si quieres te llevamos- Tala se quedo en shock al escuchar eso, pero solo negó con la cabeza y mirada triste te veo mañana Tala- le beso la mejilla y se volvió a meter

Maldita sea tiene novio, gggrrrr- y se marcho enojado el pelirrojo, ahora que aria, amaba a ese pequeño, pero este ya tenia pareja- pero no me daré por vencido- se dijo para si antes de irse caminando a su casa, mientras tanto el moreno platicaba con el ruso

¿Quien era ese?- dijo celoso Kai

es un amigo- le dijo mientras besaba su mejilla- tienes celos-

¿Cómo no quieres que no tenga celos?- el moreno se acerco a el

te amo- y beso sus labios

pero es que el te miro como si tuviera mis ojos-

¿como?-

con amor- el moreno se rió

no el es mi amigo, jajaja-

no dudes de que alguien mas se enamore de ti-

pero yo te amo a ti-

Y yo lose, eres el mas hermosos del universo- el moreno se acurruco en el pecho del ruso, sentía que estaba con su chico ideal, pero Kai sentía que ese pelirrojo tramaba algo y grande, al llegar a casa, la madre del moreno les esperaba ahí, el moreno al verla se le lanzo a los brazos

Mi Takao, te extrañe tanto- el moreno le besaba la mejilla a su querida progenitora

Mira mama, me lo regalo Kai- Takao le mostraba emocionado a su madre el dije que un día antes le había dado

Hablando de eso, quería hablar seriamente contigo- el moreno sintió un escalofrió al ver el cambio tan drástico de animo de su madre

Si dime- madre e hijo se sentaron en la sala, mientras Kai revisaba los mensajes electrónicos en su despacho

Mira, tengo que darte una mala noticia- el moreno se preocupo al escuchar mas- tu tía makoto, esta muy enferma, sabes que ella es mi hermana-

Si, tía makoto vino en verano pasado-

Pues quiere que valla a vivir con ella y...- el moreno se sobresalto al escuchar a su madre

NOOO, yo no quiero irme mama- la madre le tomo de la mano

Tu no iras, se que tu vida y tu corazón están aquí, solo quería decirte que me marchare en tres días- el moreno comenzaba a llorar, sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho, se lanzo a los brazos de ella – mira seria mas difícil para ti alejarte de Kai, yo regresare a visitarlos, pero sabes que te amo- el moreno se abrazo mas a sus brazos

Mama, te amo tanto, eres mi familia...- la madre coloco un dedo sobre los labios de su hijo

Tu ya estas comenzando otra- el moreno contemplo con ternura a su madre

Tienes razón, pero asta Londres, es tan lejos- el moreno vio la sonrisa surcar el rostro de su madre

Si pero el corazón de una madre, jamás se va entero una parte de el se queda con sus hijos- el moreno entendió el moreno y asintió ante el rostro feliz de su progenitora

Y donde voy a vivir- la madre le miro picadamente

Pues obvio, vas a vivir con tu pareja- el moreno se sonrojo y se levanto de su lugar

Deja le dijo a Kai- salio corriendo en busca del ruso, y lo encontró algo concentrado en sus deberes

Ya terminaron?- el moreno se sentó en sus piernas y se recostó en su hombro

Mama se va a marchar, pero dice que mi corazón ya tiene un nuevo dueño-

Claro que si-

Pues me encantaría quedarme contigo-

Eso seria genial- el ruso se abrazo mas al cuerpo de moreno y beso apasionadamente, aprisionando los carnosos labios, se separo de el con un dejo de tristeza

Pero mientras pasare unos días con mama, es que ya se va a ir y yo...- el ruso le miro enternecido

Puedes pasar los tres días con ella, me encantaría que tu mama aceptara una ultima invitación a cenar- el moreno se sonrojo

Ahhh, Kai eres muy tierno, le diré a mama, te amo, te amo- el moreno dejo un pequeño beso en los labios del ruso y salio hacia el encuentro con su madre, le platico lo que su novio había dicho y esta acepto la invitación gustosa, la tarde fue amena ya que Takao casi no estuvo con Kai y aprovecho los ultimas horas, al llegar la noche el moreno se despidió de su Kai con un fogoso beso y salio con su madre, con rumbo a su casa, en el camino conversaron un poco

Mira pasado mañana cambiamos tus cosas a la mansión de Kai, claro que después de ir a la escuela- el moreno se enojo ante eso

QUEEEEEEE, todavía que solo te disfrutare por tres días me quieres mandar medio día a un colegio, no mama yo quiero pasar todos estos días contigo- pero la madre le miro con un dejo de severidad

No, vas a ir a la escuela, no quiero que te hagas un tonto, con el paso del tiempo, así que sin reproches- el moreno le miro muy asombrado y triste

Esta bien y para que no digas, voy a traerte unos ricos pasteles- el moreno pensaba en los exquisitos pastelillos del pelirrojo, en otro lugar el pelirrojo se encontraba pegando una fotos en su cuarto, eran miles de fotos del moreno, al parecer todas tomadas de una u otra forma, era escalofriante ver esa escena, pero el pelirrojo estaba obsesionado con ese moreno, se encontraba en el escritorio escribiéndole poemas, sus ojos estaba un dejo de cero en la cabeza, tenia una sonrosa macabra, y pensaba en lo mucho que amaba a ese niño

Pronto serás mío, ese imbesil no te merece- el pelirrojo se rió entre cortadamente, pero de repente la risa cambio a ser un llanto amargo, que rompía el silencio de la noche.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Un capi mas, espero eles aya gustado que la verdad me encanto el final del capi, espero que a ustedes también, me despido y espero que disfruten de las demás historias.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	7. más que amistad::

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Nunca estarás solo

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Séptimo capitulo: más que amistad

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_sueños que caen la esperanza de un enamorado"_

_-ahza777-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Espero les guste el capi, ya que pronto vendrá lo mero bueno, se lo dedico a la persona que mas amo, un mega beso, a mi family, a mi hija Teresita, y todas las lindas chicas que me escriben, les aprecio de verdad, y disfruten el capi, perdón por tardarme tanto, nos leemos jeje, manden Rew.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

A la mañana siguiente el moreno despertó muy animoso, bajo rápido a la cocina y preparo un rico desayuno, lo subió en una bandeja y toco la puerta

pasa…- dijo un dulce voz maternal, al ver a su hijo con la bandeja dijo- mi amor no debiste molestarte, mira ya debes irte, la escuela- le apresuro la madre a su hijo, le beso la mejilla y le dejo ir

nos vemos mas tarde mami…- le dijo con dulzura el moreno

claro mi amor…- se despidió por fin la madre de su hijo, el moreno camino lentamente así la escuela, aun pensaba en que su madre se iría y se sentía triste por eso, pero antes de poder seguir lamentándose eso, Takao diviso al pelirrojo que le esperaba como siempre en la esquina, al verle, el pelirrojo se acerco muy feliz asta el

hola Takao, ¿Cómo has estado?- el moreno le sonrió

pues bien, pero estoy triste…- el pelirrojo le miro con un dejo de felicidad

¿acaso rompiste con tu novio?- el moreno negó con la cabeza

es que mi mama se va a marchar y pues no se estoy triste…- el pelirrojo paso un brazo sobre los hombros del moreno

no te preocupes, aquí estoy yo- el moreno sintió ante aquellas alentadoras palabras

por cierto, quisiera un pastel para mi mama, quiero que pruebe los deliciosos pasteles que haces- el pelirrojo se sonrojo ante el cumplido

claro, vamos a la salida por el…- el moreno asintió y se dejo llevar por el pelirrojo asta la escuela, al llegar los dos chicos se separaron, pero el pelirrojo miro embelesado al moreno que se alejaba

párrese que te gusta…- dijo una fría voz detrás de el, el pelirrojo se volteo enseguida y se encontró con un chico de cabellos negros con mirada felina

y eso a ti no te compete Reí- el pelirrojo camino sin predatar mas atención al pelinegro, pero este se empeñaba en hablarle

pero, se ve a leguas que lo deseas, yo podría ayudarte…- el pelirrojo se detuvo en seco y se giro para ver al moreno

y como podrías ayudarme?- el pelinegro le miro con triunfo en sus ojos

pues…podríamos hacer un trato…- el pelirrojo se acerco rápidamente asta donde Reí estaba

dime de una maldita vez , ¿Cómo me vas ayudar?- el pelinegro sonrió con una malicia dentro de su rostro,

pues quieres saberlo…?- el pelirrojo se desespero y acorralo al pelinegro contra la pared, sujetándole por el cuello

dime, maldita sea….- el pelinegro sonrió con sarcasmo

no creo que sea la forma de tratar a quien te ayudara con tu niño- el pelirrojo le miro con enojo

te tratare como quiera asta que me digas lo que tienes planeado- el pelinegro dejo escapar un suspiro

bueno vamos a clases y en el camino te lo digo- el pelirrojo soltó el cuello de Reí y se marcaron rumbo a su clase, mientras tanto el moreno la pasaba pésimo con la materia de Matemáticas, era pésimo para el álgebra

te ayudo Takao….- un chico de cabellos rubios se le acerco

claro Miguel no entiendo estas cosas- dijo con reproche el moreno

mira te ayudare a realizar esto y no son cosas, es álgebra- el rubio sonrió amablemente y miro con curiosidad al moreno- Takao te puedo hacer una pregunta?- el moreno asintió- ¿tienes novia?- el moreno negro

yo no tengo novia…mas bien novio…- decía en lo bajo para no llamar la atención de la maestra- ¿te molesta?- el rubio negó

es solo que bueno no lo sabia…además el chico que siempre te acompaña es muy guapo y pues yo…- el moreno le miro con celos

es mi novio…- dijo rápidamente el moreno ante el sonrojo de Miguel

¿enserio es tu novio, jamás lo pensé?- el rubio sintió gran pena

no te preocupes el es muy lindo-

¿el esta invalida verdad?- el moreno lo miro con incredulidad

si… eso no es obstáculo, para que lo ame tanto jeje…- el moreno dejo escapar con cierta dulzura

por cierto, he visto al pelirrojo, ese te mira muy extraño- el moreno no entendía a que se refería

pero si el es muy dulce- el moreno seguía mirando viendo con curiosidad al rubio

lo he visto tomadote fotos…- Takao se ruborizo y pensó mas, pero en eso la maestra amenazaba con llegar a su lugar, el moreno tomo rápido su libreta y actuó como si en verdad hicieran el trabajo, cuando la maestra paso, el moreno le susurro

le preguntare, Tank, sigamos con eso- el rubio asintió y siguieron trabajando con las matemáticas, sin darse cuenta llegaron al fin el termino de las clases y todos salieron apresurados, el pelirrojo se salto la clase que le faltaba para ver al moreno, al verlo Takao se sorprendió - que no te faltaba una clase?- pregunto con suma duda Takao

es que acuérdate que vamos a ir a mi casa, la clase no importa después tomo apuntes, por ti ago todo- el moreno se sonrojo y sonrió perezosamente

bueno, pero deja que le digo a Kai, de seguro esta esperándome aya afuera- el pelirrojo sonrió y asintió pero por dentro Tala estaba molesto, los dos chicos llegaron rápido a la salida y al ver a Kai, el moreno se lanzo contra el, abrazándolo amorosamente, mientras se sentaba sobre sus piernas - te extrañe Kai, mi amor- el moreno decía eso mientras besaba el rostro de su amado

jajaja….tranquilo no me voy a ir- el moreno lo miro tiernamente

es que si te vas a ir solito….- el ruso se sorprendió- es que voy a ir con Tala por un rico pastel para mama-

pero si quieres uno, yo te lo mando hacer y se lo llevamos a mi suegra- el moreno rió con ganas

pero es que Tala, lo va hacer, deja ver si consigo uno riquísimo para ti….OK- el moreno se abrazo a su ruso- por cierto mira el es Tala, es mi mejor amigo…- el pelirrojo se acerco elegantemente y tomo la mano que el ruso le extendió, apretándola con dureza

mucho gusto….Kai…- el pelirrojo sonó cortante

igualmente Tala…- los dos chicos se miraba con suma severidad, mientras el moreno esta desconcertado, en eso un rubio de ojos azules se acerca

Takao no me lo vas a presentar- el moreno le saluda amistosamente

Claro Miguel, es Kai, "mi novio" y el es Tala mi mejor amigo, claro aparte de Max- el rubio ruborizado tomo la mano de Kai entre la suya- Kai el es Miguel- el moreno se molesto cuando el rubio no soltaba la mano de su novio- bueno Miguel nos vemos mañana, adiós, bye, arrivederchi, DEWA mata- tomo la mano el rostro de su novio y lo beso apasionadamente, sorprendiendo a todos a su alrededor, además de que eso al ruso no le molestaba, para nada- bueno mi amor, voy en la noche, te llamo- el moreno le mostró su celular, el ruso deposito un beso mas y se subió con ayuda de su chofer a la limosina

Te amo Takao- le dijo el ruso antes de que la limo se pusiera en marchara

Yo también te amo- el moreno suspiro y se giro hacia el pelirrojo

Vamonos pues- el pelirrojo asintió y sonrió para sus adentros

Ahora serás mío, mi plan están en marcha mi amor- se decía para si el pelirrojo mientras caminaba junto al moreno, hacia la mejor trampa que se le hubiera ocurrido.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Espero les aya gustado, ya que lo que sigue, va a estar de poca, un mega beso y manden Rew, así no me sentiré tan triste, jeje, pronto sabrán mas de mi, ya estoy de vacaciones, así que aquí me tendrán asta que regrese a mi tortura, jeje.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


End file.
